Cloud, el origen de un héroe asesino
by mesias619
Summary: un muchacho presencia la muerte de su amiga ahora querrá vengarse pero ¿por que su apariencia cambio? primer creepypasta mexicano (eso creo) versión alternativa de ghost rider


En una preparatoria de la zona metropolitana 20 personas habían entrado gritando a todos que se quedaran quietos, todos estaban asustados por los hombres que entraron secuestrando toda la escuela, el líder de ellos amenazo que si no tenían 50'000,000 de pesos cada 2 horas 3 rehenes morirían, habían pasado 2 horas así que desidieron acabar con un muchacho de piel morena disparandole en la cabeza de ahí siguieron con otro de estatura algo mayor, la ultima fue una chica de 16 años piel café claro y cabello castaño llamada paola, ella rogaba que no la mataran al mismo tiempo un muchacho que había llegado ahí media hora antes se ocultaba en unos arbustos viendo lo que iba a pasar, el se decidió salvar al chica quien era su mejor amiga, corrió todo lo que pudo pero al llegar a ella fue tarde, habían logrado darle a la pobre mujer en el pecho siendo impulsada por el disparo un poco hacia atrás dejándola caer en brazos de su mejor amigo, el se inca habrasandola fuerte mente sollozando y pidiendo perdón en voz baja por no llegar a tiempo.  
El que había ejecutado a las 3 personas (o mas bien 2) se rió de lo el creía "una patética escena de amor" burlándose de aquel muchacho por ser "una tortuga" y de ella por ser "una tonta" por estar ahí.  
Aquel comentario no le agrado nada "como se atrevía a decir tal barbajaneria de ella" en ese momento la baja al suelo lentamente, su furia que había acumulado por años gracias a castigos, bulling y deseos de venganza había estallado haciendo que un aura de color rojizo poco visible comenzara a emerger de el, al mismo tiempo su rostro y su brazo derecho cambiaban, en su brazo comenzaba a formarse desde la muñeca hasta el hombro un tatuaje negro con forma de flamas ascendiendo, sus colmillos se agrandaron y afilaron un poco mas y en su ojo derecho tenia una cicatriz en forma de raya que parecía partir por la mitad el ojo desde la ceja hasta 2 cm de su pupila inferior, el aro de si ojo tomo color rojo-anaranjado y su cornea se afilo a tal grado de que se viera igual que la de una vibora.

Lo que ahora pensaba hacer seria matarlos lenta y muy dolorosamente al punto que ellos desearan no haber seles cruzado por la cabeza secuestrar una escuela, el muchacho al que le decían cloud se levanto viendo al asesino de su amiga todavía burlándose de lo ocurrido, cloud toma una pose extraña como imitando a wolverine para atacar.  
El asesino volteo solo para ver como mataría al muchacho entrometido, no pudo ni parpadear cuando un puño golpeaba brutalmente su estomago impulsándolo hacia atrás impactando contra un muro del cual al otro lado había unas escaleras.  
Fue tan fuerte que se oyó un estruendo levantando una nube de polvo el cual se disipo segundos después por el viento. Lo que se vio fue macabro, el asesino tenia sus brazos y piernas extendidas formando como una estrella su garganta había sido atravesada por un fierro de las escaleras y sus tripas estaban afuera colgando todos quedaron viendo esta escena incluyendo a paola que sobrevivió al disparo y que con dificultad se despertó viendo toda la transformación de su amigo  
Para cloud esto no era suficiente así que volteo a la izquierda mirando a otro secuestrador paralizado por el miedo y en milésimas de segundo su brazo derecho atravesar el estomago de aquel tipo y en ese estilo acabo con 4 mas en 10 segundos quedando en medio del patio siendo rodeado por 13 secuestradores armados con metralletas. El aumento su furia haciendo aparecer 13 cadenas que se comenzaban a levantar lentamente, luego se ocultaron en su suéter y en un instante todas las cadenas atravesaron a los secuestradores en diferentes lugares. Los levanto y con un movimiento brusco por las cadenas quemo a sus victimas instantáneamente haciéndolos cenizas en 5 segundos.  
El volteo hacia atrás para matar a los dos últimos, pero fue atacado por un bazucaso por parte del líder y un ayudante los cuales reían victoriosamente mientras que los rehenes solamente miraban tristemente aquellas flamas hecha por la basuca pero de repente una cadena salio atravesando la cabeza del ayudante.

Lo que esos dos pensaban que se había ido al infierno ahora estaba mas que furioso y como a los 13 el ayudante se hizo cenizas.  
El líder o el ultimo que quedaba estaba paralizado por el horror y dentre las flamas comenzaba a salir el mismo sujeto pero con una vestimenta diferente, llevaba una túnica (creo que asi se llaman) como los de la matrix sin camisa y su pelo había crecido hasta llegarle a los hombros. el miraba ahora seriamente aquel sujeto que no se movía ni un milímetro solo lo veía horrorizado y en un movimiento rápido cloud envolvió al ultimo que quedaba vivo en sus cadenas dejándolo como un capullo dejando al descubierto la cabeza y donde una cadena en especial lo artavesaria, el pecho.  
El se quiso escapar de ahí pero no se podía mover así que grito con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que vio salir de la espalda de cloud una cadena con un pico de color rojo y cubierta de fuego entonces descifro lo que haría con el, pensaba quemarlo lentamente al ser atravesado cuando cloud levanto esa cadena lo suficiente rapidamente se fue directo al pecho de aquel secuestrador, el solo cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor pero... nunca llego.  
Antes de que cloud lograra su cometido unos brazos lo estaban envolviendolo en lo que el sentía un "calido abrazo" al momento de sentir esos brazos se detuvo de lleno estando a un milímetro de completar su trabajo sabiendo quien lo había detenido.

Su amiga lo había abrazado deteniendo a su amigo, ella llorando y en voz baja le pidió que se detuviera que ya no quería ver más muerte, las cadenas que sobresalían de su espalda comenzaban a volver de donde salieron, su vestimenta volvía a ser de un suéter negro, camisa negra, de pantalón de cuero se volvieron de mezclilla y sus zapatos volvieron a ser tenis (por que decidí hablar de esa parte... da igual) el tatuaje de su brazo derecho comenzaba a desaparecer en un brillo rojizo, sus colmillos volvía a la normalidad al igual que la cicatriz desaparecía, su ojo volvía a ser de color café claro como el izquierdo y su cabello volvía a ser corto.  
Esto impresiono mucho a todos no porque el volviera a la normalidad si no porque aquella joven logro devolverlo a su estado humano.  
Ella tenía 3 propósitos por lo que hizo eso: el primero ya lo había dicho pero el segundo es que sabía de por qué lo hacía y en vez de mirarlo con horror lo miro con tristeza y el tercero bueno... lo amaba mucho. El quiso devolverle el abrazo pero al momento de tocar su espalda se desvaneció cayendo de lado y quedando de espalda contra el piso.  
El que quedaba vivo vio lo sucedido e intento aprovechar el momento para escapar pero solo corrió unos pasos cuando la policía había logrado entrar atrapándolo y esposándolo. Uno de los policías al ver el desastre pregunto qué fue lo que había ocurrido. La chica quien estaba hincada junto con su desmayado amigo se paralizo ya que si se enteraban de que quien fue el causante de lo ocurrido lo juzgarían como adulto y de seguro sentenciándolo a muerte así que antes de que alguien respondiera decidió inventar una historia de una persona que ataco a distancia con capucha negra, el oficial por un momento lo dudo pero al final le creyó ya que él pensaba que ningún joven se atrevería a hacer tal atrocidad (o eso creía)  
la chica y el muchacho fueron atendidos por los paramedicos que llegaron minutos después del arresto del líder de los secuestradores siendo llevados al hospital.

en el nuevo hospital civil de guadalajara varios de los familiares discutían de lo que había pasado en la preparatoria hace 2 días, mientras que en una habitación en el tercer piso la chica que había presenciado todo el caos en aquella escuela llasia en su cama dormida. Ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente y comenzaba a incorporarse en su cama con algo de dificultad pues el dolor en su pecho todavía lo podía sentir, pregunto donde estaba ya que no sabia como llego hay (se desmallo en la ambulancia), de repente comenzó a abrirse la puerta entrando una enfermera con una bandeja con comida.  
Ella le dijo a la chia que por fin se levanto en un tono de broma, la chica le pregunto donde se encontraban sus padres y amigos, la enfermera le dijo que sus familiares estaban en la sala de espera con otros padres y que unos cuantos habían llegado a visitarla cuando estaba dormida, y como si hubiera sido un golpe recordó a su amigo quien se había desvanecido en frente de ella, le pregunto a la enfermera que como estaba cloud mas la enfermera no respondió solo se quedo con la mirada baja demostrando en su cara un deje de preocupación. Ella pregunto de nuevo seriamente y la enfermera no le respondía la chica le reclamo ya molesta y ella solo dijo `señorita su... su amigo... escapo ayer de su habitación´ ella no lo podía creer pensaba que lo que dijo la enfermera era algo de su imaginación, ella pregunto donde se supone dormía su amigo y ella le dijo en la habitación 115 en el segundo piso. Rápidamente ella se bajo de su cama y apoyándose del muro logro evitar a la enfermera y después de un agotador y un poco doloroso camino entro a la habitación, pero lo único que se veía era una cama tendida y la habitación no resguardaba alguna pertenencia de su amigo, ella se inco de golpe llorando desconsoladamente y preguntándose por que el la había abandonado.  
Mientras que en la parte del equipaje de un avión con rumbo a estados unidos estaba cloud quien solo pesaba en como se sostendría de ahora en adelante pues el decidió escapar del hospital para que algo parecido como lo de la escuela no volviera a suceder y no pusiera en peligro las vidas de sus amigos sabiendo que si no lo hubiera detenido su amiga podía haberse salido de control. pero en lo que el pesaba era en 2 cosas: primero su amiga (y tambien su amor) y segundo sus nuevos poderes pues quería estar con ella para explicarle su comportamiento aunque ni el entendía como había ocurrido solo recordaba que estaba abrazando a su amiga a quien creía muerta y de repente ella lo abrazaba y se veía cadenas por detrás de el, ahora que sabia que tenia poderes intentaría controlarlos usando a los criminales de EUA aunque eso significara matarlos a sangre fría y sin piedad


End file.
